Crush or Love?
by MoonShadowzs
Summary: Amu is a normal girl at seiyo high, except for the fact that her mom's an alcoholic and her father and sister are dead. What happens when she has to go live in Ikuto's house?
1. Chapter 1

Cris: Yo minna-san! Cris is here and no I am NOT a guy.

Ikuto: who cares if anyones knows your gender or not

Cris: OMG! IKUTO!!!!!!!

Ikuto: ugh, another Utau.

Amu: what are you guys doing...

Cris: hehehe... boy am i going have some fun with this fic

Amu: oh GOD. RUN AWAY!

Cris: Ikuto! FETCH!

Ikuto: Yes, my Lord

Amu: DAMMIT IKUTO! LEMME GO!

Ikuto: awww, is my little strawberry blushing

Amu: SHUT UP!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Amu POV 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF TRASH!" shouted my so called "mother".

Well anyways, my name is Hinamori Amu and I'm a Senior in Seiyo High School. Apparently, my father died when I was in Junior High along with my little sister and my mo-, no, Rena became an alcoholic. Rena was my her name, Rena Hinamori.

"YOU HEAR ME? GET YOUR STUFF AND GO TO HELL YOU DEMON!"  
Again with the insults, but I got used to it, because I had a friend listen to me cry every night. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His eyes were deep blue and his hair was also blue. He plays the violin beautifully and always came to help me when I was down. I guess you could say he was my guardian angel or something.

"LISTEN TO ME!!! JUST GET THE HELL-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted out and stormed upstairs to go pack.

As I started packing, I was also waiting from Ikuto to make his nightly visit to my balcony.

"Yo" a husky voice said.  
I jumped about 6 feet up into the air, sure I love him a lot but he creeps around just a little to much for my liking. Wait, LOVE?????WHAT?? I turned 25, no make that 50 shades of red! I hadn't even thought about that before! Maybe, all this time I've been saying the L word without noticing!

"awww, is my strawberry blushing?" said Ikuto"a-a-a-a-am n-NOT!" I replied, I cursed myself for stuttering "a-anyways, I need a place to crash f-for a few w-weeks, can I stay at your house?" The words came out of my mouth before I could even think! I was planning to go to Rima' house since her parent's weren't home, but suddenly, I just asked Ikuto if I could go to his house to stay! I WAS PLANNING TO GO TO RIMA'S HOUSE!!!!!

"no problem" i thought i detected a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, but I was probably just imagining it  
"We could get together this way"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu: l-l-l-l-l-LOVE?????

Cris: YUP!

Ikuto: hey! I barely got any parts though!

Cris: Don't worry, here read the next chapter

Ikuto: -reads- Cris, how about you and I get some dinner tonight

Cris: SURE!

-goes to random buffet-

Amu: WHAT ABOUT ME???? LOVE??!?!?!??!?!!?


	2. Chapter 2

Cris: YO MINNA!!! Thank you to ALL the people that liked the story and reviewed. It really made my day cuz my life sucks now

Ikuto: hey drama queen

Cris: HEY! I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! DO YOU WANT ME TO DELETE THAT PART

Ikuto: YOU WOULDN'T! would you?

Cris: OH YES I WOULD

Amu: UGH! IT'S TEN IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEING UP SO FREAKIN EARLY????

Cris: SHUT UP

AMU: FINE!!! NOBODY LOVES ME IN THIS STORY!

Cris: you'll see

AMu: great, that just reminded me, LOVE?????????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

Ikuto POV

crap, what the HELL DID I JUST SAY!!!!

Then I saw Amu blush tenfold

"e-e-eh???????"

OK, desperate times call for desperate measures

I forced out a laugh "You really fell for that?" I said. even though it wasn't true

"s-stop t-t-teasing me!" Amu stuttered "b-besides, i still need to go pack!"

"why are you stuttering huh?"

"s-shut up! I'm j-just cold!"

aww, she looks so cute when does that and what the **** am i THINKING???

Amu POV

Ikuto looks like he's having a mental spazz moment moment, but it's probably just my imagination

"a-anyways (damn you stutter) l-lets go"

"m-k"

he grabbed me bridal style up into the air

"e-EH??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Going to my house, you walk too slow"

"fine, hmmph" i put on a fake pout as he jumped from my balcony onto the floor

"nee, ikuto, do you walk here every evening?"

"nope"

"how do you get here then?'

"you'll see"

I never knew that stuttering was so tiring so before i knew it, i drifted off to sleep

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cris: sorry it was so short, my dad was being a bastard and i started crying and i hate him even more now

Ikuto: damn...

Amu: *snore*

Cris: well anyways, review and tell your friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Cris: YO~!! Sorry i updated in a long time cuz i had a little writers block  
Ikuto: dude chill  
Cris: IKUTO!  
Ikuto:god, you seriously are another Utau  
Cris: did I tell you she comes in this episode?  
Ikuto: GOD DAMMIT  
Cris: TEE HEE! and also i was on meebo while i was typing this so i might have used abbrieveation and if you have any questions, my aim is socrystalsaidhi so yea...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu POV

When i woke up the sun gleamed into my eyes and i saw that

Amu POV

When i woke up the sun gleamed into my eyes and i saw that i wan't in my room but i could smell the distent smell of bacon and eggs and it smelled deliciouis  
I started to notice my surroundings more and more and i must say that it looked quite... "cattish" i guess, but as i looked next to me i saw a TON of cats everywhere!  
"ARGGH!!!!" i yelled and slammed onto the ground. I wan't excatly the kind of person to like surprises as soon as i woke up  
then i saw ikuto burst into the room, wait, what? IKUTO??????!!!!!! oh yea, i had to go to his house cuz Rena was a bitch  
"what happened?" he asked  
"lets see," i said, "there'a about a MILLION cats sleeping on the same bed as me!"  
"oh yea, those are my sister's"  
now that cought my attention, "no way," i said "YOU have a sister?"  
"yup, and she brother complex so if she comes in and sees you say-"  
exactly what i had to say i have no idea cuz i heard someone scream "IKUTO NYA~!!!!!!"  
ok, my first thought were scrambled when i heard that person say 'nya' that cought me of guard  
then, in came a person with bouncing blond pigtails and a dress fit for a celebrity and then i notices his sister was....  
HOSHINA UTAU!!!!!  
ok, WHAT THE **** IS HOSHINA UTAU DOING IN IKUTO'S HOUSE???  
when she saw me, her smile turned into a glare and i could feel fire rise up from her body, and i felt a shiver go down my spine  
"ikuto" she said  
'mm?"  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS UGLY PINK SLUT??? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU FORGOTTON ME WHILE I WAS GONE????" she screamed. i swear, i don't know why she needs a microphone! "AND YOU!" she pointed at me, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IKUTO-KUN!!!!"  
"uh, i, uh""UTAU!" ikuto shouted and Utau immediently became silent "utau, this is amu, she had to move in here cuz of family problems, if i ever hear you do that again, i'm kicking you out now you two make friends"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utau: i FINALLY get to see ikuto, AND THIS HAPPENES???  
Cris; yup, now SUCK IT UP  
Amu: sorry, her life totally sucks now cuz of her dad  
Ikuto: yo  
Cris: DAMMIT IKUTO! WHY CAN'T YOU BE REAL!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cris: yo minna! i want to apologize to Sk8rGirl---- for cuz i said i was going to update on Monday but yea... too much on my mind and i barely graduated from 5th grade....

Ikuto: ugh you just HAD to put Utau in the story huh?????

Cris: pretty much yea

Utau: IKUTO!!!!!!

Cris: HEY! THAT IS MY LINE YOU BITCH!!!!

Utau: whatever :P

Cris: FINE! I'll TRY TO MAKE A LEMON FOR AMUTO!!!! HAH!!!!

Utau: IKUTO SAY NO!!!!

Ikuto: YES!!!!!!!

Cris: wow, amu is right, you really are a pervert and the last 2 chapters of manga were boooring (wow so random -_-)

Utau: yea, but ch. 39 rocked! IKUTO TOUCHED MY HEAD

Cris: ugh, all these capitals are hurting my head and i think this is the longest intro ever

Ikuto: yea

Cris: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu POV

ok, i swear if looks could kill i would be dead cuz she is GLARING AT ME with FIRE in her eyes

"so..." i said trying not to run away into ikuto's arms wait wha?????

"how long have you known Ikuto nii san and what is your relationship with him?????" she said very quickly

"uh uh i er"

" ah ha! so you force ikuto to see you by using what huh? black mail? me? HIS BOXERS??" she yelled the last part

"what's this about my boxers?" ikuto was at the door with a water bottle in his hands

"eto, n-n-nothing ikuto Nii san!" said Utau instantly becoming nice which kinda creeped me out

"c'mon amu, lets go get dinner" ikuto said looking away from us

Utau's eyes shimmered and she said "oooh! I WANNA GO TOO!!!!!"

"no" we both said, the words were out of my mouth instantly

"eerrrgh fine!!!! GO TO YOUR LITTLE LOVE FEST!!!"

a love fest? that was creepy

"but first HInamori Amu, i need to talk to you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cris: well that's it! i know it;s really short but still!

Ikuto: wow

Amu: wow

Utau: IKUTO!!!

Cris: GET OUTTA HERE YOU BITCH! well see ya next Monday /TUesday!!


	5. Chapter 5

Cris: yo minna-san here's the next chapter for.... Crush or Love

Ikuto:wow, your friend is like weird

Cris: yea i know, but she loves you a lot ya know! EVERYONE DOES!!!! cuz we all hate Tadagay

Utau: Ikuto!!!!

Cris: Utau, the truth is, I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!

Utau: what did i do?

Cris: YOU STEAL MY LINES YOU BITCH!

Utau: pffft whatever

Cris: at least i can HUG ikuto!!! -hugs ikuto- hah!

Utau: I can too! -hugs ikuto- -ikuto dodges-

Utau: NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!

Cris: yup that's right

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu Pov

oh shit and fuck and shit and fuck and SHIT!!!!! what the hell is she going to do to me?!??!?1

"so... Hinamori Amu"

"h-hai?"

"grrr, how DARE you say that as if you have something better to do??!?!?!?!" she said and she was right. i DO have soemthign better to do, like, hmm lets see, uh GO OUT WITH FREAKIN HOT IKUTO!!!!! whoa, did i just say that?

"fine if that's the way you want it that's the way you get it. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A LOVE MATCH!" ok, wha? she lost me at love match...

"whoever becomes Ikuto nee-sama's lover first will win and the proof is having sex and video taping it" (i'll TRY to right a lemon ///

"uh yea, ok!" i tried to say enthusiasticly and waltzed/triped out of the room

"amu, daijoubu?" said ikuto cooly he's so coola nd his eyes are just *sigh* and i think it's obvious that i like him

"um yea! so where are we going for dinner?" i asked trying not to sound too etastic cuz of my cool and spicy attitude and FREAK! school starts tomorrow!

"La Parisienne" said Ikuto wait,La Parisienne??? THAT'S THE COOLEST DINING PLACE IN TOWN!! "come on, i haven't got all night"

"h-hai!" and i followed him out the door and then Utau came and yelled " I WANNA GO!!!!!"

"no" ikuto and i both said at the same moment wow deja vu

and we ran for his motercycle (pic in profile) and we were off

ok, i felt like i was going to be suicidal cuz when we got there i saw YAMABUKI SAAYA!!! then most annoying brat in my school

"oh ho ho ho ho ho, it's Hinamori Amu and a really hot guy, wait WHAT?!??!?!" and then she ran up to Ikuto and just about when she was going touch him i slapped her that felt REALLY good

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!" i yelled at her getting everyone's attention

"pfft, your boyfriend? no way YOU could get such a hot guy to be your boyfriend"

"ikutoooo, back me up!' i said i couildn't belive what was happening

"sigh, yes, i am her boyfriend, aren't i amu-koi"

"fine! then kiss" said the bitch and by the way ikuto's expression was i could tell he was annoyed but i looked at him with pleading eyes and he kinda "softed" up

"fine then" he said and bent down and planted his lip in mine. his lips were soft and tender, making them them the perfect first kiss

"that proof enough for you yamabuki Bitch?" i said with an air of pride

"come on amu, let's get out of this place"

"coming ikuto!" and we drove away on his motercycle... little did i know

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cris: so how was it

Utau: i hate you

Cris; so do i

Ikuto: i LOVE you!

Cris: so do i

Amu: it's awesome!

Cris:so am i and tune in next week, probably less for more of CRUSH OR LOVE!!!longest chapter yet!


	6. Chapter 6

Cris: OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!!! i decided to update earlier cuz i'm SO eager to get to more amuto and school time MU HA HA AH AHA HA!!!!!

Amu: *sniff* i feel so sorry for myself (as if, IKUTO ROCKS!!!!!)

Cris: i can read your mind and you think that ikuto

Amu: SHUT UP!!!!!

Ikuto: osu

Cris: IKUTO!!!!!

Ikuto: where's Utau?

Cris: she died in a car crash and is rotting in hell

Amu/ Ikuto: ... :O

Cris: lol just kidding!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu Pov

As i was cooking breakfast to get ready to school ikuto popped out of nowhere ( again) and said "yo" in a husky voice as always

"mm?"

"well, i just wanted to say..."

"haha for once your shy?" i said laughing

"well, will you be my girlfriend?" he said with a smirk on his face

i blushed ten no TWENTY fold and said " EHHHH???????" well not really "said"

"so, people won't think it's weird that you keep on going home with me and you 'interest' me" he said still with a smirk. HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?????

"f-f-fine i'll be y-y-your g-g-g-g-g-g--girlfriend"

"EHH!?!?!??!?!?!" suddenly a screaming Utau burst into the the kitchen with a toothbrush in her mouth and wearing a pink silk nightgown

"grrrr you may have won this round HINAMORI AMU but I WILL PREVAIL!!!!" and then she went back to the bathroom and slammed the door, wow, talk about a drama queen

"c'mon amu- KOI i'll send you to school" said ikuto... wait... KOI?!?!!??!?!?

"f-fine but just remember, at school i'm cool and spicy mmk?" i said putting on my act

"hai hai" he said and went towards the garage and onto the motorcycle

it was about a 20 minute ride to my school on a motorcycle but by the time we got there the place was swarming with kids

"hey everyone! MITTE MITTE!!!! HINAMORI AMU HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!!!" some random guy shouted "and it REALLY IS THE ONE ON THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!!!!!"

murmers went through the crowd but i still kept on my act " well see ya later ikuto-koi" and then he bent down to kiss me. I could see the whole school staring.

oh boy this was going to be a long day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cris: MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

Ikuto: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!!!!!

Amu: ...

Cris: that was a short chapter lol sorry!

Ikuto: TASTED LIKE HER STRAWBERRY CHAPSTICK!!!

AMu:...


	7. Chapter 7

Cris: *sniff* *snif*

Ikuto: yo wassup

Utau: she's is probaly regreting making an amuto

Cris: you wish, i'm just sad that ikuto has to leav :'(

Ikuto: that makes 2 of us

Amu: i loath (spelling?) life

-------------------------------

Amu POV

as i walked to my classroom people all around me were whispering about me and ikuto, I WAS SO EMBARASED!!!!! /// but i have to keep my cool and spicy attitude so i just kept on walking thourgh the halls. do you know how freakin annoying people at my school are?????

"AMU-CHI!!!! IS IT TRUE??? THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE MEGA SEXY TSUKIYOMI IKUTO???" guess who said that, all of a sudden, a girl with bouncing brown pigtails jumped out of nowhere and started takeling (spelling) with questions.

"oi, yaya, i'm right here" behind her was a tall huy with spiky brown hair and he had the schools soccer uniform on

"ehehehehehe, oh c'mon, EVERYONE thinks he's SMEXY!!!" ok, first of all, 'smexy'? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND

"yaya, i can hear everything your saying, and you know, he IS my boyfriend" i said putting on my cool and spicy attitude

"moui, amu-chi!" then she started whining about how unfair it was that i was the only one who could call ikuto sexy, he is sexy though!!! and thank god schools almost over, the guardians, me, ikuto, utau, well, maybe not utau (utau; HEY!!!! I HEARD THAT!!!) but you know

"Hinamori - san, is it true? your going out with that tsukiyomi ikuto?" i was shocked when i heard this cuz i uaually don't have to hear his gay voice until homeroom when he says what events are happening, blah blah blah blah. i mean come on, what person has light read eyes, it kinda creeps me out when i think about the time he and i were going out with each other. Now he's going out with Mashiro Rima, my best girl friend of all time. Even though she was my best friend, i was kinda mad when she said she was going to go out with Tadase, or should i say HOTORI-SAN, pfft. Even when we went out he always called me hinamori-san. made me wanna strangle his neck and through him off Tokyo Tower.

"mmmhm whats it to ya" i said sarcastictly. We weren't on very good terms ever since we broke up. Then i saw Rima, her flace plastered with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy

"YOU BASTARD" i screamed at Tadase, everyone's attention turned to us, at least those who weren't already turned , i saw him flinch as i screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RIMA?!!?!?!?"

he just smirked and said "oh, i just had a little fun with her you know? then i broke up with her, she's terrible and having fun" as he took another breath i punched him right in the face, and i would have kept on doing so but somebody had yelled "AMU" then i saw ikuto emerging from the group "ikuto-koi? what are you doing here?"

"oh didn't i tell you? i'm the schools principle'

wait

what

EH!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!??!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cris: i'm sorry it's one day late, but i did do two chapters last week! so yea

Ikuto: that's no excuse

Cris: oh shut up, i had a really smutty part for you and amu for next next week

Ikuto: BIRTHDAY SEX!!!

Amu:I-I-I-IKUTO!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Cris: ACK! ITS ONE DAY LATE ._.

Ikuto: i TOLD you

Amu: no you didn't

Utau: IKU-

Cris: GET OUTTA HER BICH -throws TV at Utau-

Utau: gets hit, dies, and the world comes to an end

Ikuto: um wow, and since when have I became teacher material??

Cris: oh come on, i thought it would have been pretty cool

Ikuto: um, cool????

Amu: i feel like i want milk

Ikuto: you could have MY milk

Amu; EEK!!! PERVERT!!!

Ikuto: hahaha, perverted kid. Its not like i dont have milk at my house ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu POV

ok, WHAT THE HELL???????? i don't get it. Ikuto could NEVER be principal material

"ahahaha, very funny ikuto, but what happened to the REAL principal?"

"he was on crack so the school board fired him"

-silence-

"oh"

"yea"

"so what do i have to call you now? IKUTO- SENSEI? or TSUKIYOMI-SENSEI"

"no, i think ikuto-koi is good enough"'

"ARRRGH, sometimes you drive me NUTS, you, you, BAKA NEKO!!!!!"

"yea, but im YOUR baka neko"

"wow, hinamori san SUGOI!!!!!" the new fangirls/boys had started cheering, "AMUTO, AMUTO, AMUTO" what the hell is an amuto?!??!?!?!

RIIING

whew, thank god the bell rang "oh, and amu, meet me in my office after school, and you, tadagay,er, tadase come here and we're going to have a little talk"

- 7 hours (? how long is a day at a high school?? cuz im only in the 6th grade) later-

RIIING

ack, i have to go to ikuto's office now, i wonder what he was going to do now -_-

when i approached his office he called come in and so, i went in

For him, the office was surprisingly tidy, he had a few records on his desk and he was chewing a pen, i gues he was either teething or writing something

"so... im here"

"oh, ok"

-silence-

"amu"

"yea?"

"you interest me"

-  
Cris:ack, so short sorry if you want me to change the story around a little bit, i will ,just tell me what you think.

Ikuto:yea

Amu: yea

Utau: *cough* delete amu *cough* 


	9. Chapter 9

Cris: OMG!!!! GOUMENASAI!!!!!! I forgot to update last week and I am SO sorry, so far people like the story so I didn't really change it, again, if you have a question, e-mail me at or aim me, my sn is socrystalsaidhi

Ikuto: Wow, where were you last week

Cris: I went places, and yesterday I went to Ranging Waters "the biggest water park in California"

Ikuto: was it fun

Cris: DUH

Amu: YOU GUYS WAKE UP To EARLY! NOW SHUT UP!

Cris: ._.

Ikuto : ._.

Utau: IKUTO!

Cris: -_-…. DIE YOU BITCH!!!

Amu POV

"I'm interested in you"

Um, WHAT???? I mean I know we're supposed to be girlfriend and boyfriend but I didn't realize he was serious!!! ACK!!! WHAT DO I DO NOW!?!?!?!??!?! I mean like, sure I kinda like him and I get confused when he looks at my eyes cuz they're so dark, and pretty, and they get me really excited, I mean, I don't even know what to feel now, sometimes I love him, and sometimes he's the most annoying guy t here is, but, I guess he is a nice guy and since when did freaking out turn into confessing to myself!!!!!! I'm afraid, that I might fall in love.

"Uh, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

'C-Can, you g-go out w-w-with m-me s-so" the rest was just mumbles

"Because?"

"urg, BECAuSE I MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!!" then I ran out the door, determined not to look at him. As I ran out the door I bumped into Nagehiki – kun. and without thinking I ran into him crying my eyes out, and he didn't even flinch. He just patted my hair and led me to the nearest bench.

"So, what's wrong Amu-chan? Did you get into a fight with Tsukiyomi-sensei?"

"No, not exactly. I'm just so confused about my feelings Nagi! I mean, sometimes I really love him and it takes all my strength not to go up to him and hug him, and yet, sometimes, he just gets so annoying and frustrating. And now he says he's "interested" in me and I'm just so confused!!" I looked apologetically to Nagi because whenever I have problems I always go to him, he's like my best friend, no, he IS my best friend.

"Amu, maybe you should just take it easy and try really going out with him for sometime."

"I already asked him but I didn't even see his face after or hear his answer, I was just so-"

"KYAAAA!!!!! TSUKIYOMI-SENSEI HAS A MOTERCYCLE!!!"

"Oi! Amu, hurry up, I haven't got all day"

"Well, I suppose I have to go and face him"

"Good luck, Amu"

As I squeezed through all the fan girls I kinda lost my temper and I shouted "OI! MOVE IT! "

Then everyone turned to me and made a pathway, ok, that WAS kinda creepy, so as I got on the motorcycle Ikuto whispered to me "Of course I'll go out with you" I swear, that was the happiest day of my life!!! Then I felt tears in my eyes and whispered back "Will you let my cry on your back"

"Of Course

Cris: YAY!!! Now they're really are going out!!

Ikuto: BOO YAH!

Amu: *sniff*


	10. Author's Note

Cris: ah, the stories finally over, but plz read my new fanfic called, A Second too Late, it's for the Shugo Chara Days! contest.

Ikuto: haha, I kiss amu on the cheek, ugh, that sucked, WHY CHEEKS???

Amu: again, SHUT UP, IT'S ONLY 9:15,STUPID CRIS GETTING UP AT LIKE 8!!!!!

Cris: -_-'

Ikuto : ._.

Cris: so anyways, plz read my new story!!! BAI BAI!!!


End file.
